Everlasting Love
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Kembalinya Sasuke untuk memusnahkan Konoha dapat dihalangi Naruto dkk. Akan tetapi mereka harus kehilangan tawanan tersebut beserta orang yang mereka cintai... #gaje#


**Everlasting Love © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Oo ~ oO ~**

**Please, READ n REVIEW ... NOT FOR FLAME ...**

**~ Oo ~ oO ~**

Di sinilah kini aku berdiri, kembali lagi ke desa yang busuk ini. Di depan sebuah academy yang memuakkan. Di sinilah tempat benih-benih masa depan Konoha dididik. Seperti aku dulu. Ya, aku dulu sebelum menjadi missing-nin seperti sekarang. Aku dulu saat masih bersama ayah, ibu dan kak Itachi. Aku dulu ... saat masih ...

"Sasuke!" teriak seseorang.

Suara bariton cempreng ini ... ah! Iya, Naruto. Dobe, kenapa kau memanggil namaku? Kenapa tidak kau panggil aku seperti dulu? Aku rindu panggilan itu.

"Uchiha!"

Suara ini, suara lembut namun lantang. Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti dulu? Aku sudah kembali. Bukankah saat seperti ini yang kau nanti?

"Sasuke! Mau apa kau kemari?"

Apa kau tidak merindukanku, dobe? Apa kalian semua membenciku? Apa kalian sudah tidak memperdulikanku dan membuangku?

"Uchiha! Kenapa kau ingin memusnahkan Konoha?"

Aku? Kenapa? Ini salah desa ini sendiri! Gara-gara desa ini klanku musnah, dendam kemusnahan klanku ini membuatku dendam pada kakakku sendiri, dan membunuhnya dengan tangan ini. Tangan ini, sudah sangat hina.

"Jika jawabanmu masih sama seperti dulu.. balas dendam.. aku akan sangat membencimu!" jerit Sakura.

Apa aku tak punya pilihan di sini?

"Uchiha, jika kau memusnahkan Konoha, sama saja kau melimpahkan dendam tiada akhir pada anak-anak di dalam sana!" ucap Sakura dengan bulir-bulir permata yang jatuh dari matanya.

Dendam tiada akhir?

"Kau itu mau apa!" teman-teman yang lain terlihat berubah. Bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Kalau tidak salah, yang berteriak tadi adalah Chouji. Si gendut.

"Uchiha.. desa ini adalah tempat kelahiranmu, tempat kau dibesarkan, kau tidak akan memusnahkannya kan? Kan?" tanya Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu padaku.

"Ikutlah dengan kami Uchiha Sasuke!" bocah berkulit pucat ini, mirip sepertiku. Tapi jelas masih tangguh dan tampan diriku.

Ikut kalian? Dan membiarkan dendam ini? Dendam yang sudah di ujung tanduk, karena sebentar lagi terbalaskan?

"Uchiha, apapun yang kami lakukan adalah hal yang terbaik untukmu" Sakura semakin melangkah mendekatiku.

Jangan tatapan itu. Jangan membunuhku dengan tatapan itu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, menjauhlah dariku. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu, meninggalkanmu, menyakitimu, melukaimu dan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri. Aku memang tidak becus menjagamu. Aku tahu, kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku. Kau pun akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Tapi saat ini saja, biarkan aku menumpahkan dendam ini hingga bersih. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang.

"Sasuke!" teriakan ini, sangat bosan didengar, tapi sekian lama tak mendengar teriakan ini membuatku sedikit rindu.

Ada apa, dobe?

"Jika kau memusnahkan Konoha, sama saja kau memusnahkan kenangan kita bersama!"

Kenangan? Oh, ya ... kenangan ... Kenangan bersama dobe, Sakura dan juga guru Kakashi. Kenangan itu, bagai mimpi panjang yang sangat indah.

"Uchiha..."

"Berhenti di sana, Sakura" maafkan aku, aku membentakmu lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau tetap di sini."

Aku juga ingin. Bersamamu. Kita bangun kembali klan Uchiha bersama. Tapi tidak bisa. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Dan aku terlalu hina untukmu.

"Sebut namaku," hanya itu yang aku mau. Mendengar kau menyebut namaku. Aku sudah cukup tenang. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tenang. Satu-satunya gadis yang mengerti banyak tentang diriku.

"..." kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Sebut namaku!

"Sasuke! Kau harus ikut kami!"

Semakin banyak saja yang datang. Cepat, Sakura! Sebut namaku!

"Sasuke-kun.." ya, begitu. Sebut namaku. "Sejak kau pergi, aku semakin mengerti perasaanku padamu. Aku tahu yakin perasaan ini. Kau membuatku tersiksa. Kau membuatku memiliki perasaan ini. Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa hanya aku yang merasakannya!" Sakura menjerit. "Aku tahu seorang shinobi tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini saat menjalankan misi. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkirinya!".

Cukup! Jangan menangis lagi! Aku ada di sini. Apa yang kau rasakan, adalah apa yang aku rasakan juga.

"Menjauhlah dari Sakura!".

Kalian semua ini berisik! Tubuh ini. Bau ini. Sudah berapa tahun aku tak menyentuhnya, menciumnya, memeluknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Kenapa kau menjauh dariku, Sakura? Apa kau sekarang takut denganku? Apa kau sudah ...

"Aku sudah melupakanmu. Karena perasaan ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti ..."

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" apa yang kau katakan adalah bohong! Kau itu penipu, Sakura!

"Ngh!" kenapa kau menangis? Kau bohong kan? Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu jika kau jujur? "Hiks ... aku ingin Sasuke-kun yang dulu!".

Ini aku, aku ada di sini. Aku Sasu – bukan, aku bukan Sasuke-kunmu yang dulu. Aku sudah kejam sekarang. Aku sudah hina sekarang. Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang. Kau pantas untuk melupakanku.

Hangat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa menjadi hangat. Dan menenangkan?

"Jadilah Sasuke-kun yang dulu!"

Ternyata gadis pink ini memelukku. Ternyata dia tidak takut denganku. Dia hanya ingin aku kembali seperti Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke-kunnya. Ya, Sasuke-kun yang hanya miliki Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

"Ngh? Sasuke-kun?" aku membalas pelukannya.

"Empat tahun lalu, kau mengatakan padaku. Kalau kau akan mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Dan akan membantuku membalaskan dendamku."

"Uh?" kau begitu polos, Sakura. Kau membutakan mataku. Kedua mata di wajahku, dan mata hatiku.

"Aku akan pergi. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Asal kau menjadi Sasuke-kun yang dulu," sahut Sakura dengan senyum yang membuatku terbang ke langit. Membuatku tenang. Membuatku melupakan dendam kesumatku.

"Aku akan menjadi Sasuke-kunmu. Sasuke-kun yang kau kenal dulu."

Sakura memelukku lagi. "Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun".

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

"Sakura."

"Umh?"

"Terima kasih," ucapku dan menarik kusanagi dari balik obiku dan menikam Sakura dari belakang, hingga menembus ke punggungku. Sepintas aku melihat ia terbelalak.

"Sakura!" teriak teman-teman yang lain. Mereka berusaha memisahkanku dari Sakura. Tapi tidak akan ku biarkan. Aku ingin selalu bersama gadis ini. Gadis yang memelukku ini. Gadis yang aku peluk ini. Hanya gadis ini. Jangan pisahkan kami. Hanya dia yang aku cintai. Hanya dia yang membuatku mengurungkan niat membalas dendam. Dari gadis ini aku mengetahui, dendamku telah berakhir.

Sedikit aku dengar...

"Sakura sudah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Konoha."

"Lagipula mereka saling mencintai."

"Teme!"

"Aku akan merindukan mereka..."

"The best couple."

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang aku punya, aku sunggingkan senyum ...

Untuk terakhir kali ...

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap ...

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara ini.. bagaimana bisa?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Terang sekali, apa yang terjadi? Apa tadi mati lampu? Dan sekarang sudah menyala kembali?

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuatku hampir pingsan lagi.

"Di mana ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ikut denganku!" ucap Sakura dan menarik lenganku dengan semangat.

Kami ada di pemakaman? Pemakaman siapa?

"Lihat!" Sakura menunjuk sesuatu.

Ah! Itu bukankah diriku? Dan ... Sakura?

"Mereka meletakkan makam kita bersebelahan!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau bahagia?"

Sakura menatapku dan mengangguk pasti. "Aku bahagia! Aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal dulu. Sasuke-kun yang dingin, dan..." ia merunduk.

Aku memegang kedua rahangnya, ku naikkan wajahnya agar menatapku, "aku bukan Sasuke yang penuh dengan dendam lagi. Aku hanya akan menjadi Sasuke-kun milik Haruno Sakura," ucapku dengan senyum hangat.

Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum ...

Semua beban hidupku sudah hilang ...

Semuanya menjadi sangat ringan ...

Sangat ringan ...

Kami berdua tersenyum menatap teman-teman kami. Mungkin lebih ke teman-teman Sakura. Tapi aku masih menganggap mereka teman-temanku ... terutama dobe ... Naruto maksudku, sahabatku ...

Lalu kami terbang, melayang, dalam satu pelukan, dalam satu kehangatan, satu hembusan nafas yang membawa kami terbang lebih tinggi. Menuju altar keabadian. Menuju altar kebahagiaan yang abadi. Hanya akan ada tawa di sana. Hanya ada kami berdua di sana. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura ...

Sampai kami tereinkarnasi kembali ke dunia. Dan menjalani kehidupan kami yang baru. Sebagai orang yang baru. Sebagai manusia yang baru, dengan nama yang baru, keluarga yang baru, dan kehidupan yang berbeda. Tapi cinta kami berdua, tak kan terpisahkan. Kami akan selalu bersatu. Dalam ikatan yang bernama 'Cinta'.

**- end -**

**Please, Review ... ^_^**

**Untuk semangat saya melanjutkan fict yang tertunda, dan untuk semangat saya berkarya di FFn ini ... **


End file.
